


Real

by reveetoile



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: After Nino and Ohno come back to Japan they have to deal with their feelings and the development of their relationship. And how do they tell their friends and family that they are already married?
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149422
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiDesu3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiDesu3/gifts).



Ohno held Nino securely in his arms as he looked down on the sleeping figure. Nino's brows were furrowed, and it was clear that he wasn't sleeping that peacefully. Nino had been fidgeting all morning while they packed their suitcases and went to the airport. 

The extra week of vacation had been fantastic, but went by way too fast, even if they had fewer activities planned. After all, it was just the two of them, and Ohno had spent ages on the beach with Nino. The nights had been filled with good food and drinks in bars and of course, just with the two of them in their bedroom, discovering each other bodies in a completely different way than before. 

Ohno smiled as he buried his nose in the younger's sweet-smelling hair and closed his eyes for a second. His fingers were automatically tracing the small sliver of warm skin peeking out from his shirt. Nino murmured something in his sleep, but when Ohno smoothed out his shirt and patted his hips, he calmed down again, still in slumber. Nino had tried to fight it for as long as he managed, but in the end, his anti-travel sickness pills had been too strong. It also hadn't helped that Nino had been awake most of the night. Partly due to Ohno, partly because of his own silly fears and thoughts. 

Ohno sighed as he opened his eyes again and looked out of the window, lost in his thoughts. He partly understood Nino's fears. On the other hands, they were unfounded, at least for him. 

Ohno hugged him a bit more tightly until there was an announcement that they almost arrived and had to put everything back in place, which meant they had to sit in their seats and not as they did right now. Ohno brushed Nino's hair out of his face, kissed his cheek and couldn't help himself as he stole a kiss from his thin lips. 

"Wakey-wakey, Nino-chan," he whispered and carefully shook Nino's side until the younger man moaned slightly and blinked his eyes open. 

"Uhn?" 

"We are landing, you have to get back to your seat," he explained patiently, and Nino nodded as he rubbed his eyes. Ohno held him until he was able to sit up straight and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uhn," Nino said, blushing slightly under the fond look of the older. He had never realised that Ohno was hiding his love for Nino all this time. Sometimes it was somewhat overwhelming to him to know about it all now. 

"That's good," Ohno whispered, and Nino grabbed his hand tightly as he felt the plane descend. His stomach dropped slightly, and he was thankful for the warm fingers on top of his, warm, steady, calming and strong. All things that Nino could appreciate a lot. 

Nino allowed Ohno to handle everything after they landed and just followed him mutely for a while. His eyes were on Ohno the whole time, his hand again in Ohno's as the older man brought him to receive their suitcases, and he kissed his fingertips when everything was done. 

"Do you want to go straight home?" Ohno asked calmly, and Nino blushed slightly as he started to fidget. 

Ohno looked at him with a small frown on his face but then smiled and shook his head. 

"What?" Nino asked with a pout, and Ohno grinned. 

"I should treat you to something to drink and something sweet to eat to bring up your blood sugar levels. You look dead on your feet. It's not safe like that." There was an apparent teasing tilt in his voice, and Nino hid his face slightly before he nodded. 

"A coffee would be nice, I suppose," he mumbled.

"And cake," Ohno said as he took his hand back into his own, leading the way to a small coffee shop on the airport that had delicious looking cakes on display. 

Nino wrinkled his nose at the thought of the prices, but Ohno just hummed as he ordered drinks and cakes for them, paying for them before Nino could even formulate the offer to pay for his own. 

"It's unfair," Ohno hummed as they settled down on a table with enough space to put their cases as well and Nino tilted his head in confusion.

"Unfair? Me?"

"Very," Ohno said and chuckled when Nino took the cup of coffee in between his hands, sighing happily as the warmth crept into the tips of his fingers. "You are so adorable it's hard to keep my hands off of you," he said with a chuckle. 

Nino blushed and hid his face behind the mug, glaring at him over the rim. "You're horrible."

"You're adorable," Ohno answered, chuckling as he motioned to their order. "Finish this, and then we should go home."

Nino nodded mutely, nibbling on his lower lip, before opening his mouth with a small sigh. 

"Oh-chan?" He started but then flinched when Ohno took the first bite of his cake and moaned in delight.

"This is great! You have to try this," Ohno exclaimed, offering him his fork with a piece of the cake. 

Nino wrinkled his nose but did as he was told, humming when he nodded. He giggled as he started on his cake and fought with Ohno's fork when the other asked if he could try something as well. He stuck out his tongue, telling him it's impossible since it was all for him and laughed out loud when Ohno whined lowly and told him again how unfair he was. 

Nino giggled as he put the last bit on his fork, making a big show out of eating it when Ohno cried out in shock. He just nibbled at it and then held it out for Ohno. 

"For you, you big baby," he giggled, and Ohno grinned victoriously. Ohno chuckled as he finished his drink and then stood. 

"It was nice. I would say we have to come back, but the airport is a bit out of the way," he hummed as he flagged down a taxi and then stretched out his back. 

"Where to?" the man behind the wheel asked, and Ohno could feel Nino hesitate a bit beside him. 

Ohno hummed and then told the driver first Nino's address and then his own. Nino blinked in surprise when the driver nodded and started the car. 

Ohno chuckled and cupped his cheek, caressing his lips softly with his thumb. Nino looked at him open-mouthed and with wide eyes and Ohno couldn't help himself as he moved forwards to close his lips over Nino's in a chaste and soft kiss. 

"I know we did it a bit reversed Nino. But I know you will need time on your own to unravel and relax after being around me 24/7 for the last weeks."

"But… Shouldn't we live together?" Nino asked in a very tiny voice, and Ohno smiled. 

"Would you prefer that?" he asked seriously. 

Nino stayed silent for a few more minutes, and then he averted his eyes, looking at their intertwined fingers. This felt so natural, but he shook his head slowly. No, Ohno was right, he was longing for being on his own with his thoughts for a while. Without another person close, even if Ohno was kind of the best person to be around. He was exhausted and not used to this, and the thought of actually being all alone in his flat almost made him cry in relief.

"I'm still not sure that's okay though," he said in the end, and Ohno smiled as he kissed the side of his mouth and then smoothed out the wrinkles on his forehead. 

"It's us, Nino. If we are okay with it, it's okay."

"And you are? Really?"

"Yup, I am. I have many things I want to draw," Ohno said with a small wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Nino blushed and pushed him away. "You're awful," he grumbled, then after a beat of silence. "Thank you."

Ohno smiled brilliantly and squeezed his fingers. "Catch up on sleep, and we'll meet for lunch in a few days?"

"I would like that," Nino nodded as the car stopped and he climbed out. He was almost all the way outside as he ducked in again and kissed Ohno's lips, licking his own afterwards. He grinned as he got his bag and waved after Ohno, his heart feeling much lighter as he stepped into his flat. Ohno was right. It was them, so they could do it in their ways even if it was a bit strange to others. Besides, they only started dating, and it was not normal for two people to move in together after a week, even if they were already married, Nino thought with a small grimace as he stared at the ring on his finger, he had gotten so used to it and taking it off now felt wrong. He fervently hoped he never had to take it off, even if this all was strange and new and a bit scary. Nino closed his eyes and decided to trust into himself and Ohno to do the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Nino had hidden away for two days not speaking to anybody, but he had been exchanging messages with Ohno regularly during the days. Even if he had first felt awful for making Ohno keep away because his head was still focused on being married, he finally managed to relax after the first day. Now he felt less raw than he had before and ready to face the world again. 

“Hey,” Ohno answered his call after the second ring and for a second Nino had to pull the phone back and stare at it. He could hear Ohno chuckle on the other end as he pressed it back to his ear. 

“Hi, did you expect me to call?”

“No, but I wanted to send a message when your name appeared on the screen. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Nino said with a sigh. “Not that high-strung anymore. My head was not straight.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Nino smiled because even over the phone, he was sure that Ohno was smiling fondly. There was a tone in his voice that Nino had learnt to take comfort from throughout their holidays. It was strange how much closer he felt to Ohno after it. He hadn’t thought it was possible since he and Ohno had already been so much closer than Nino had been with anybody before. 

“You are spacing out again. Sure, you are okay?”

“Huh? Yes, sorry. Sometimes it just hits me how strange I feel,” he whispered. “But strangely good. It’s… well strange.”

“Or so you mentioned.”

“Is the offer for dinner still up?” Nino said instead of answering or burying himself in the hole deeper than he already had. 

“Mhm… Of course, Kazu. Anytime. I want to see you as often as possible,” Ohno said, and Nino felt a shiver run over his back at the name. Ohno had gone back to calling him mostly Nino in their second week, so this felt so very intimate still.

“I’m sorry that I hid away.”

“Don’t be,” Ohno said, meaning it very clearly. “It is okay for me. The vacation was a lot of socialising. I am surprised you managed so long.”

“You make me sound like a strange person.”

Ohno snorted and then laughed. “You are, sometimes. But don’t worry. I like you that way. So dinner? Should I come and fetch you? Do you want to have take-out and stay in?”

“Take-out sounds good. Will you come here?”

“Still not ready to be around many people then?” Ohno teased, and Nino bit his lips as he stayed silent. He wanted to be around Ohno but could do pretty well without strangers. “I feel delighted that you like having me there, Kazu. I will bring food and come over in around an hour or so. Sounds good?”

“Very, thank you, Oh-chan,” Nino hesitated, moving his lips silently as he tried to tell Ohno that he loved him. He did, but somehow the words seemed to be too little and hollow. He was scared that they would sound dishonest over time if used too often. “Until later,” he ended then and smiled when Ohno said good-bye as well. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he played with the ring around his finger. This felt right, he thought, and he was so looking forward to seeing Ohno finally again. It seemed suddenly too long since the last time, and that was somehow very exciting.

—

“Hi,” Ohno greeted as he stepped into the living room and Nino looked up in surprise from the game he was playing. Then he remembered that he had given Ohno his spare key a long time ago so that Ohno could enter if needed. He hadn’t even thought about how strange that might be now. 

“You used the key,” Nino said with a smile and Ohno rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, you’re my husband. It felt strange to ring the bell. Not okay?” he asked then though, and Nino smiled before he shook his head. 

“Totally okay,” he mumbled and saved the game. Ohno grinned like a child and Nino felt as if he got hit into the stomach at how adorable he looked now. Ohno sat down beside him and kissed his cheek, putting the bag down. 

“Hello, Oh-chan,” Nino greeted in the end, meeting his eyes as Ohno cupped his cheek. 

“Missed me?”

Nino shrugged with a hum but then nodded shyly. He did, after all, he thought. But he was not ready to voice it out loud. “You brought food?”

“Dinner as promised,” Ohno agreed. “Wanna eat? I asked for stuff that we can also warm up if you want to have dinner at a more reasonable time,” Ohno said since it was only four pm. 

Nino chuckled as he shook his head. “Reasonable? You?” he teased, crying out loud when Ohno growled playfully at him and bit his chin, before pushing him over and tickling him. 

“I’m always the sensible one. You’re the brat between us,” Ohno said, and Nino laughed out loud. He hid his face behind his hands when Ohno finally let go. Ohno chuckled and pulled his hands away. 

“Don’t hide,” he scolded softly and rubbed his nose against Nino’s. 

“I look hideous after so much laughing.”

“You look beautiful,” Ohno disagreed, and there was so much seriousness in his voice that Nino blushed a beet red. 

“You’re such an awful, awful sweet-talker,” he whispered, and Ohno swooped down to peck his lips. 

“You love it. Don’t deny it.”

Nino stuck out his tongue, crying out in dismay when Ohno caught his tongue between his fingers for a moment before letting go and rolling down of Nino to lie down beside him. 

They stayed silent for a while and then Ohno looked over at him with that damn fond look on his face that made Nino shy all the time. “You look good, Kazu. I’m glad you took the time for yourself.”

“I shouldn’t need alone-time,” Nino murmured with a sigh as he snuggled up to him and rubbed his nose against his chest. “But thank you.”

Ohno hummed and patted his hair a few times, his fingers finally loosely entangling in them. “What about work?”

“Home office is the best,” Nino said with a cheeky grin. “I don’t need to talk to idiots.”

“Brat,” Ohno hummed and hugged him again. “What about the others?”

“I called mum, told them we are back and that it was fun. Didn’t tell her about us, though. I wrote messages to the others, but you called them already, right?”

“Yup, we will have to meet them for dinner one of these days.”

“Mhm… They are better thankful for the presents,” Nino said with a pout. “They were expensive.”

Ohno snorted as his fingers tapped a rhythm against the back of Nino’s head and his neck. “Not that you paid for them.”

“It’s a principle,” Nino mumbled. 

“Are you falling asleep on top of me?”

“No?”

“Dinner is later then?”

“Later sounds good,” Nino agreed with a hum and moved up a bit to look into Ohno’s face. He smiled and kissed his lips, sighing into it when Ohno automatically parted his lips to welcome his tongue and then put his forehead against Ohno’s forehead. 

“I’m happy you are here now.”

“Me too, Kazu. Me too.”

Nino smiled as he curled up on top of Ohno again, his fingers caressing his side in long warm strokes as he listened to the even heartbeat of the other and relaxed under his caresses. He was happy that Ohno was here now even if he could not deny the fact that for the last few days he had been glad that Ohno had not been there. 

“We should probably tell the others we are together now, huh?” Nino said after a while of silence between them and Ohno hummed in agreement. 

“They’ll be happy for us.”

“They’ll be shocked,” Nino disagreed.

“They’ll be surprised, not shocked. I loved you for so long already. They knew. They’ll be happy.”

“Loved?”

“Mhm… And still, love even more now that I am allowed to do this,” Ohno said with sparkling eyes as he kissed his forehead.

“They will be mad that we married so suddenly.”

“Their loss,” Ohno said and rubbed his cheeks. “Or are you regretting it? We can hide the rings.”

Nino shook his head, his fingers automatically circling Ohno’s ring and playing with it. “I don’t want to take it off ever.”

“Well they will say we were too fast, our parents too, but we are adults, regardless of what they thought. And we are happy with it, right?”

Nino looked up, searching in Ohno’s eyes for an answer, he was not yet sure, before he nodded with a small, shy, smile on his face. “Very,” he agreed and laid back down. 

“And don’t worry. They can argue whatever they want. It’s okay to do it our way.”

“We should move in together… Probably,” Nino said after a while. “It would be only logical, being married and all.”

Ohno hummed and stroke his back slowly, pressing his lips against his temple for a second before getting comfortable again. “Would you want that?”

“We should,” Nino mumbled not looking at him. 

“I didn’t ask that, Kazu. Do you want to move in together?”

Nino stayed silent for a few seconds and then sighed deeply before shaking his head. “No, not right now. I don’t know about later.”

“That’s the answer then, Kazu. We stay in our homes for now. We will check in on each other regularly though, okay? If any of us changes their mind.”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Move in with you?”

Nino hummed in agreement and Ohno hugged him close for a second.

“I want in future, and I don’t mind moving in right away with you. But, and this is the important part Kazu, I want you to be comfortable. We’ll take it slow - or as slow as we still can with being married and all. We can meet daily, stay overnight or whatever. This relationship is more than just sharing a flat, okay?”

Nino looked a bit insecurely at him, but then he sighed deeply and nodded. “Okay. I think I can live with that. But if your mind changes you tell me, right? I am slow with all this, but I don’t want you to hold back if you want something. You need to promise me, or I can’t deal with it.”

“I promise, Kazu. I’ll tell you whenever something bothers me.”

Nino stared back at him for a moment longer and then nodded. He sighed as he rolled off Ohno, now finally feeling hungry and re-heated their food before coming back to the living room where Ohno had made space on his coffee table and welcomed him again with open arms. An evening just filled with feeding each other and cuddling was nice, Nino thought happily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you come over?" 

Ohno looked at his phone to make sure that it really was Nino who was calling him. The other's voice was so small and insecure that he didn't recognise him for a second. Especially since Nino always said a greeting first typically. 

"Nino, what happened?"

"Please? I don't feel good, Oh-chan. Nothing happened or well, yes, but no, not really… I… I don't know."

"Are you crying?"

"No… Yes, please just come," Nino pleaded, and Ohno frowned at the painting he had just started, but Nino sounded panicked, and that worried Ohno a lot. He had no idea what happened, but it didn't seem as if Nino would tell him over the phone. 

"Okay… I'm on my way. Are you home?"

"I… Uhm, almost…"

"Where are you?"

"On my way home from work. I… Uhn… In the park, almost home."

"Okay, do you see the fountain in the middle of the park? Go there and sit down and watch the water. I will come there, okay?"

"Hurry?"

"Of course, just sit down."

"Okay," Nino answered in a small voice, and Ohno smiled as he heard rustling. He still kept the phone pressed against his ear as he slipped into his shoes and left his home finally. 

Nino breathed deeply, and Ohno could tell that the other finally relaxed again. He was soon at the park and found Nino sitting on the bench staring at the statute on the fountain and as the water run down as he clasped his phone tightly in his hands. His shoulders were drawn up to his ears, and Ohno honestly wondered what happened. 

Nino flinched as he felt someone sitting down beside him, looking to his side with wide eyes but relaxing as he recognised Ohno. He sighed and leant against him. "Sorry," he whispered. "I'm good."

Ohno chuckled and put his arms around his waist to draw him even closer as he kissed his temple. "Hello, love. What happened at work?"

Nino sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm stupid. They just called me to the office, and I was worried that I did something wrong. But they just told me that I needed to hand in the marriage certificate because of taxes and congratulated me, and Aiba commented on the ring because I forgot to hide it, he was making a joke, but I panicked. We didn't tell them, and I didn't know what to do, and my head went all fuzzy."

"I see," Ohno said and ruffled his hair. "How about we invite the guys for dinner? We can tell them then. Would you prefer it if we do it together?"

"Yes," Nino whispered as he nodded. He was losing all his words when he tried to tell anybody about their relationships and panicked as he thought of their reactions. He already was cautious and insecure about that, and any negative comment scared him badly. 

With Ohno at his side, he knew that the older would protect him, he felt safer that way at least. 

"Feeling better?"

"Uhn… Sorry to make you come like that. That was very selfish and demanding from me."

"I'm happy you called me," Ohno argued with a chuckle and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. "Normally, you would try to keep it all to yourself as not to disturb others. But you thought of me and called without a second thought. That makes me happy."

"You're too nice."

"Only to you," Ohno chuckled and held his chin between his thumb and index finger. He lifted his head and kissed his lips lovingly. "Because I love you. And I'm very proud to belong to the bubble you trust to make things better."

"I know you will never hurt me," Nino whispered honestly. He blushed slightly at the words but managed to keep looking at Ohno, who had to cup his cheek and kiss him again. His heart sang at the trust Nino put into him, and he swore never to break that.

"I am the luckiest man in existence," Ohno chuckled. "Will you allow me to take you to an impromptu date then today?"

"Don't you have things to do?"

"Nothing too important or that couldn't wait until later tonight or tomorrow or even next week. I rather would want to take out my adorable husband if he allows me."

Nino's lips twitched, and he nodded. "But I have a curfew of ten pm," he said in a teasing voice. 

"Oh, will you turn into a pumpkin if I don't bring you home until then? Because you would be an adorable pumpkin."

"Stupid," Nino scolded him but allowed Ohno to pull him to his feet and intertwine their fingers as he led him through the park first, checking out all the small corners he liked before dragging him to an ice-cream parlour to share a big ice-cream cup. Ohno smiled as he observed all the little smiles and grins on Nino's face as he saw something funny in the park and grinned at the small moan escaping his lips as he tasted the ice-cream. 

"Shall I take you home so that you can rest, or do you still have some energy left?"

Nino frowned as he observed Ohno for a while as he thought that over. "I don't feel like being out anymore. But I do want you to stay," he murmured. "You don't drain my energy as others do, rather the opposite."

Ohno grinned in happiness at those words and moved forward to pull him into a deep kiss. "This is one of the sweetest confession you ever made," he crooned when Nino blushed to the tip of his ears and caressed his cheek with his thumb. "Then let me take you home. And on that way, we'll get dinner."

"I would cook for you," Nino offered still a bit shyly. 

"Then we'll do that. As if I'll say no to a home-cooked meal. It's so seldom I get treated to that by you."

"It's nothing special," Nino argued as he allowed Ohno to pull him to his feet.

Ohno just smiled since he knew that Nino only cooked for people that were important to him, so it was a big love confession. Still, he also learned not to mention anything about that to Nino because the other would shy away, which was often adorable. But he also liked that Nino was slowly trying to be braver and more straightforward. 

Ohno could tell that it was a fight for Nino, but he was happy that Nino tried so much. Ohno was sure nobody else would see that as he did, but it didn't matter to him. What others thought about their relationship, Ohno didn't care. But he knew that Nino did. He was always nervous about what other people thought about him, so he would support him however, he could. 

And if that meant following Nino home and allowing him to cook for him, he could handle it. There were worse things, after all. 

Halfway through the park, Nino slowed his steps just slightly to walk beside Ohno and a few more steps of silent walking side by side, Nino took his hand tightly in his own, and Ohno smiled as he squeezed back. 

—

"I thought you forget us," Sho said in greeting as he entered Ohno's home where Nino was sitting on the sofa, smashing buttons on his handheld game console as he tried to ignore Aiba, who was sitting beside him and poking his side. 

"You would think they went on a honeymoon without telling us, right?" Jun said in greeting after Ohno yelled that he was there at any minute. 

Nino wriggled a bit uncomfortably on the sofa but managed to keep a blank impression on his face as he concentrated on the game he played. "Stop it," he grumbled at Aiba as he tried to touch the screen and elbowed him in the side.

"How do you do that? I can't get over that hurdle."

"Because you are stupid! Ah damn," Nino grumbled when his figure died the moment Ohno stepped out of the kitchen. There was an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

"How about you put that away. We decided to invite the guys over for dinner together."

"I helped to prepare the food," Nino grumbled. "Just because you wanted to make an apple pie as well, I don't see why I should help with that."

"Because it's polite to do so."

"You're still very tanned. Did you enjoy your vacation? I can't believe that this cheapskate invited you on a luxury trip to Hawaii of all places."

"It was a very special trip," Ohno agreed with a fond smile, and Nino groaned as he pressed his burning face against the backrest of the sofa he sat on. 

He still was not so sure why he invited Ohno on a trip as a present where they had to act as a couple. Part was because Ohno deserved a big gift for all the help the last year; part was because he needed to get out of his house, Japan, even to get away from friends or family nagging. But Nino feared that a big part was that his heart yearned for love even if it was just an acted one, even if he didn't realise at that time. 

"Dinner will still need a bit, so do you want your gifts?"

"Yes, please!" Aiba said excitedly and was hopping up and down beside Nino. Nino peeked up when he felt the temperature in his cheeks return to normal to look at Ohno, who was watching him still. He felt uncomfortable but also very much loved, which helped him not to try to hide. 

"How much did the brat even pay."

"We both chipped in," Ohno said with a grin. "I made him pay half."

"But I didn't give anything for your present, J. Because I know that you only need our friendship and the pictures we sent are enough, right? You are just so so happy that I went somewhere else than here."

"You're an awful brat," Jun said and hit his head almost too weakly to be even taken seriously as a joke. 

Nino smiled sweetly. He always felt better if he allowed teasing his friends. He sighed as Aiba pushed his side and uncurled from his seat to follow Ohno to the bedroom where he stored the presents. Ohno watched him and kissed his lips for a fleeting moment. 

"You okay?"

"Sure," he replied and grinned when he realised it was the truth. He was okay, even if it was embarrassing, but that was okay as well. Why should it not be? Everybody dealt with relationships and emotions differently, and this was his way!

Ohno grinned and held the chain around Nino's neck. "I love that it's so close to your heart now." 

Nino had taken to wearing the ring as a necklace for now since he didn't want to part with it but also realised that he couldn't deal with curious questions yet. Maybe after tonight, maybe when they talked with their parents over the weekend or perhaps only in a year. But that was also okay, especially if Ohno told him stuff like that. 

"We shouldn't let them wait," Nino mumbled.

"Bummer, I would love to let them wait a bit longer to be with you," he whispered, close to his face, and Nino chuckled. 

"I can stay overnight?" he offered, his heart beating against his throat, but Ohno just smiled happily and nodded. 

"Sounds great to me. I will continue what I have in mind later then."

Nino chuckled and nodded as he felt his stance relax and getting the bags for their friends. They left and handed them out. It was nothing special, just little trinkets from a souvenir gift shop and a Hawaiian shirt for each of them, but it was good to see that they liked them. 

"Dinner?" Nino asked and motioned to the kitchen area. It was small, but a table fit the five of them if two sat on the same side and one didn't mind to sit caged against the corner of the room, but it was more space than Nino had, so they managed. 

"So why the grand dinner?" Sho asked halfway through their meal. 

"We thought it would be nice for us all to meet up," Ohno said calmly, and Jun snorted. 

"If it was that we could have met at a bar, you didn't have to go through the hassle of cooking for us."

"I like making curry."

Jun lifted an eyebrow, and Nino chuckled. Ohno was not lying exactly, but it was clear that it was not all. 

His fingers searched and found Ohno's hand, and he squeezed them slightly, smirking when Ohno held his hand in turn, and Nino's thumb caressed the ring on his finger. Ohno hadn't taken it off, but nobody had realised yet. Maybe because Ohno sometimes wore jewellery and the colour fit more with his tanned skin right now than Nino's or because they had been busy most of the night, but it didn't matter. Nino always saw the sparkle on his finger, his eyes focusing on it without him even trying. 

"It's about the vacation," Nino said slowly. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he met their eyes. 

"We had to act like a couple to get a discount."

"Nino!" Jun hissed a warning glance in his eyes, but Nino ignored it.

"Oh-chan agreed. So it was technically meant as a honeymoon. Ohno made me see that I love him, and we ended marrying each other for real in the end. That's why we stayed longer."

"You can't be serious," Jun said, and Sho looked at them with wide eyes while Aiba had stopped eating. 

"We are," Ohno said as Nino clamped up again, almost glaring down at the tabletop.

"Nino, you can't be serious and decide on a whim. It's unfair to Ohno."

Nino bit his lips and held Ohno's hand tightly in his own, who caressed his palm slowly. Nino just knew one thing. It might have been too fast and too rushed, but now Nino took comfort in the thought that Ohno was his, that he couldn't easily lose him because of his stupidity which meant it was easier to trust him and their feelings, but he didn't want to say that. It was hard to be honest about it to himself, and if so, he thought he should tell and explain Ohno first. That would be the only fair thing to do. 

"Jun, stop," Ohno said calmly. "As much as I appreciate your worry about my well-being, I am an adult, able to think for myself and decide what I want to do. I didn't give Nino any other chance than to fall for me," he said, the last part teasingly to Nino, who frowned and stuck out his tongue, but there was no denying. 

"I think it's cute. We all know Nino does nothing in a standard or usual way. Oh-chan is no better," Aiba decided and elbowed Sho, who nodded. 

"Right if they are happy," he agreed and looked at Jun, who was still staring at them but then he deflated visibly and nodded. 

"I just don't want any of you getting hurt."

"We know," Ohno said, and Nino nodded mutely. "But you need to trust us on this. It's our relationship and has nothing to do with you. We tell you because you are our friends, and we want to share our happiness with you."

The guys smiled and nodded after a while, and Nino felt it more comfortable to breathe the longer the night went on, and the discussion changed to teasing them normally and other mundane topics. Nino chanced glances at Ohno from time to time and decided he was looking forward to tonight.


End file.
